Hostility
by Love Death Birth
Summary: 2 years after the Hunger Games. Katniss is working behind the scenes in the new goverment, but her plan is getting harder to fufill every day. From her governors being killed to bomb threats in each District. Who is behind this? Will it stop Katniss?


She was the one everyone feared now in this rebuilding society. Everyone knew she could strike any minute. Frankly, there was not a single person that would want to be hunted down by this young woman. After watching the seventy-fourth and seventy-fifth Hunger Games and the take down of the Capitol not a single person had crossed Katniss Everdeen. Whenever she visited the rebuilt Capitol, she was treated better than the new president. When she had suggested governors for each district, they were put into place immediately. Of course, Peeta was made the governor of District Twelve. Even two years after the take down, Katniss was still the symbol of the rebellion.

The rebel forces were still quite in action even if the citizens of Panem did not know it. Secretly, Katniss was the new leader. They would take out those who were thought to be a threat of going back to the old ways. She had all of the old Peacekeepers trialed and put in jail for life. Wickedly, the mayors of each district were stripped of their positions. The handpicked governors now ruled in those districts. Secretly, this young woman was still plotting out a plan worse than anyone could ever think of. The Capitol and its entire people had ruined her life. It was only fair that she would ruin theirs, she believes.

Gale was in charge of four, Peeta had twelve, Beetee was in his home district of three, and older rebels were put in charge of the others. Of course, not everyone knew these new leaders were rebels. That was exactly why Katniss put them in that position. She was constantly snickering when the new "president" announced who he was putting in charge of the twelve districts. It was not like he had much of a choice. Yet, this puppet was a step up from Coin. Well, Coin was not a problem since she was killed two years ago. She thought there was nothing wrong with what she was doing. She was following through with her plan. With help from Haymitch and Plutarch Heavensbee, the plan would not fail. Katniss was sure of that.

"Kat, open up, it's me," whispered Gale who had just arrived from his district. They had a planned meeting for the rebel cause. They had all agreed on meeting in the rooms they had once used in the war days in thirteen.

Katniss opened the door and let Gale in. Peeta, Beetee, Haymitch, Plutarch, and a few others were already there. It was about ten o'clock on a harsh winter night. It was Saturday, so no one had duties for the next morning. Katniss took her seat back at the head of the table with Haymitch to her right. On the opposite side of the table was the president of Panem. The young man was from district nine. Skinny, pale, blond haired, blue eyes, and just like any other man. There was nothing that made him outstanding. That was why Katniss had picked him. After all, they could not have a ruler that was too intelligent. They needed someone that would act as the puppet for the rebels. Rick, the president, would do anything they said. All he cared about was never going back to District Nine. He did not care much for anyone or anything back there.

Eventually, everyone had arrived and took their seat. It was time to start the meeting. Katniss cleared her throat, catching everyone's attention and causing for the discussions to die down.

"So, I take there has been no more uproars in our districts, right?" Katniss asked, mostly asking the leaders of the first few areas. After all, they were the ones that supported the Capitol the most. They all nodded their head no. She smirked at that.

"Kat, we have had no real uproars. However, one man was arrested for conspiracy against the new government," Gale spoke up.

"Well, we all know that it takes more than one person to create rebel force. I want searches of all the houses of every person that even said hello to that man. President Rick, can we get some Capitol men there by Monday?" Katniss asked the man. It was not a question he should say no to either.

"Of course, I will get in touch with my men immediately," he responded, waiting for her approval or disapproval. She smiled, giving him the answer of approval.

"Now, Beetee, I am hoping that you have got the electric fences working around Districts One through Nine. We wouldn't want any rebels trying to attack us, now would we?" she grinned. Everyone around the table chuckled.

"Yes, I have them already working for the first five. When I return, my men and I will finish the rest. However, Katniss, the voltage you told me to put them at could easily kill a person if they tried to get out," Beetee warned her.

"I know this. They are only a precaution until I am one hundred percent sure there will be no rebellions coming from these pro old Capitol people. Right now, I need to focus on the plan. These people would distract me," she replied to the cautioning.

"Still, Kat, if those fences were on when we were growing up, we would have never got the food we needed to keep our families going. While there might be people who want to go back to the old ways, there are those who were like us. We need to help them. How about we have them turned off for now," Gale suggested, knowing what buttons he could get away with pushing. She sighed and put her hands on her head, contemplating the situation. After a few minutes, she spoke up.

"Turn off District three, four and five's fences. Leave one and two's on. Don't turn on any other of the area's fences. I will visit District One and Two to aid any families who desperately need help in my eyes. Gale, I want you to come with me and help. The other rich and comfortable people will just have to deal with it," Katniss told the group. Both Gale and Peeta smiled.

The leader of District One fidgeted with his fingers to avoid Katniss' glare. District Two's man was also doing the same. While they were rebels, they had both grown up in that district. At one point, they were part of the richer families. Both of them were wondering why Katniss had even picked them. The other leaders were either a main role of the rebellion or those who had struggled during Snow's rule. Yet, they never questioned her. Both wished to remain on Katniss Everdeen's good side as every other person in the small meeting room.

Katniss flicked her usual side braid around as she looked around the room. Those like Beetee, Haymitch, Gale, and Peeta seemed relaxed and calm around her. Plutarch was next closest one to them. She knew he did not completely trust her, but he trusted her enough. The others were very careful about what they said and what they did. If she was in their position, Katniss would do the same thing.

"Well, I think that is about everything for now. We'll meet again here in a month's time. Beetee, don't forget about the changes to the fences. I want everything to be right by the end of Monday," she reminded the young man. He nodded in response.

Immediately, most of the districts left since they were so tired of trying to do everything perfect around the young lady that intimidated every person she met. Beetee discussed with Gale about visiting each other before the next meeting and then left for his journey back to District Three. Gale, Peeta, Haymitch, Plutarch, and Katniss remained. After cleaning up the room and making sure everything was turned off, they returned to the surface of District Thirteen.

Of course, it was still in ruins. There was no need for it to be fixed. Those who had lived underground there never wished to return. Katniss was one of those people. It reminded her to much of Prim, President Coin, the bombing, and everything else. She got the refuges of thirteen homes where ever they wanted to live. Most moved to the capitol or Districts One through Three. While she didn't keep contact with many of them, she sometimes checked in with Annie and her baby. Sometimes Dr. Aurelius would visit her in District Twelve. After all, he had convinced the new government to take the restriction off of her. That was about a year and half ago. Not too long after that did Katniss have full control over all of Panem.

The story of her rise to power was not known to many people. Most people just believed that she was a consultant of the President. Others thought of her as the symbol of the new nation rebuilding. However, in fact, she was doing all the work behind the scenes. It was not time in her plan, though, for everyone to know her part in this new government. In time the rebuilding country would be ready for the revealing of their new, real leader. Only then will every person in Panem know the truth.

Eventually, the group resurfaced from the underground city that was once hidden for decades. Katniss sighed and looked around the dark area. Other than the light from their hovercrafts, everything was dark. It was like there was never even a giant network of people working and living here only two years ago. Yet, Katniss did not want to ever go back to those days. Those pain filled days when you never knew if you or the person standing next to you would make it to the next day.

She felt the warm hand of Peeta slip into hers. She glanced up at him and smiled. No matter how crazy the past two years had been, he had never left her side. From her lockdown in the Twelve to the start of her work behind the scenes, he had stayed loyal to her. Not once was there a moment that when she turned around he would not be there. He was always there.

"Well, I think I better get you home before your mother starts to worry, young lady," he teased even though it was true. Her mother still worried about her only living daughter. After they had lost Prim, she never wanted to leave Katniss' side.

"We wouldn't want that, know would we?" she giggled.

"Oh, get a room you two," Haymitch hissed, pushing by them and onto the plan that would go to Twelve.

"See you soon?" Gale asked the two of them. He knew that Katniss was Peeta's, but he would never give up their friendship.

"Of course, come down when you have some time. Peeta always wants a reason to cook some bread and deserts," Katniss replied as they all laughed.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Maybe Beetee and I can convince Annie to bring the baby and come with us. She doesn't get out much and we worry about her sometimes. Yet, she is the best mother I have seen in a while," Gale replied. They all were worried when Annie first had the baby and Finnick wasn't there. However, she is a wonderful mother to that little boy.

"That would be great. Well, we have a ride back and it is getting late. See you then, Gale," Peeta said, shaking his hand.

Katniss hugged him and then followed Peeta onto their hovercraft. Haymitch and Plutarch were already on there. Apparently, the two were planning on spending the next few days inspecting the newly rebuilt town square. Haymitch wanted to make sure that the Hunger Game memorial was just prefect. After all, they had all lost something because of it. Katniss lost Prim, Haymitch lost his family and girlfriend, and Peeta lost his parents and older brother. All three would make sure every last aspect of it was just right.

Katniss and Peeta curled next to the window and looked out at the stars as the plan began to lift off. Once again, he slipped his hand into hers and she looked up and smiled. She then buried her face in his shoulder. Peeta stroked her usual braid and then rested his chin on her head.

"We'll be home soon, darling. We won't have to go back there for another month. I promise," he whispered so only the two of them could hear. He knew how much she hated to return there.

"Good," she murmured as a single tear dropped from her face.

Peeta was right. Katniss did not know how long she had rested her head in his shoulder, but they had just landed in District Twelve. Haymitch and Plutarch immediately said good night and headed off to the newly built pub that Haymitch owned. It was not like he needed all the money he earned from everyone in town. He just wanted it because it was a job that included the one thing he loved, alcohol. Both Katniss and Peeta rolled their eyes at the sight and chuckled. Peeta tipped his head to the pilot as they got off the plane and headed towards their house.

It was late by then, but the adults of the district were out and about still. Some tumbled out of the pub as others were just loitering about. As they saw Katniss, they scurried off. In all of Panem there was a law that said everyone had to be inside their house by eleven. Yet that was only created for the districts that supported the old Capitol. She could care less what those around her were doing. Anyway, most of the people who lived there now were from District Thirteen. After twelve was wiped out, there were hardly any people left that had lived here before the rebellion. Even Gale had left.

Eventually, Katniss and Peeta made it to the middle of the town and to the Governor's mansion. Inside the gates were statues of the old Mayor, Madge, and Madge's mother that Katniss made sure were put there. Without the Mayor and Madge, Katniss could not see how she would have survived both physically and mentally. The guard on duty that night opened the gate up for them and then closed them behind them as they were inside the tall fence. They were not even up the house when Katniss' mother busted out of the house.

"Katniss, you're safe!" she cried out, running up to her and pulling her into a hug.

"Well, of course, I was just going to a meeting with the governors, the president, and some behind the scenes people. Why wouldn't we be safe?" Katniss asked, looking her mother in the eyes.

"District One and Two's hovercrafts were shot down the second they left District Thirteen. Beetee and Gale are fine, but those people in the two hovercrafts were killed. They could barely even see the bodies when they found the planes. Gale and Beetee made their hovercrafts go down the help. Then Gale sent word to the others and to me," her mother explained as they entered the warm house.

"Dead, my two governors are dead?" Katniss asked in disbelief.

"Yes, dead. There was nothing they could do to save them. No one even knows who shot down the planes. But it was apparent that they only wanted District One and Two. Gale and Beetee put their Districts under lockdown. They had guards from the Capitol patrolling the streets constantly to make sure the citizens stayed inside and there was no suspicious behavior. Gale said he would call you when he gets a chance," she replied. Her mother then went to her room to go to bed and left the two downstairs.

"So, what's our plan now?" Peeta looked down at Katniss.

"Sleep," she replied as he chuckled. "I need sleep before I even think of what I might do."


End file.
